Christmas Dreams in Halloween
by Repicheep22
Summary: In the months after Jack's Christmas disaster, he returns to Christmas Town to try to understand what he did wrong and how he can do better. Told from the POV of Santa.


I'm sure you've all heard of Skeleton Jack

Who tried to run Christmas behind my back.

He took up a sleigh with skeletal deer

And tried to spread Christmas laughter and cheer.

|T|

But the Pumpkin King made a grave mistake

Leaving fear and terror behind in his wake.

All that night, he travelled around

Sowing fright and panic in every town.

|T|

It took a hard fall, but he saw what he'd done

And went back to creating Halloween fun.

But that in no way stopped his delight

At seeing my holiday's presents and lights.

|T|

In fact, not long after that fateful day

When it looked like Christmas might fade away,

Jack Skellington came back to Christmas Town

And asked what Christmas was really about.

|T|

"What is the point," he asked with a sigh,

"Of presents and ribbons and reindeer that fly?

"Why go 'round the world, year after year,

"With candy and toys, spreading good cheer?"

|T|

At this, I smiled at my skeleton friend,

And chuckling a bit as I said with a grin,

"It's an excellent question; I must admit, Jack,

"But you, of all people, should understand that."

|T|

The look on his face was puzzled and vexed,

But changed to a smile, at what he heard next.

"You and I work for the very same thing,

"Me with my presents, and you with your screams.

|T|

"Year after year, we run this long race

"For the look upon a child's face.

"And while you try to give children a fright

"My elves and I work to bring them delight.

|T|

"But one other motive I claim to myself

"Is that giving's a gift all unto itself.

"When I give my toys to each sister and brother,

"I hope my example makes them think of others.

|T|

"To show that you care about somebody else

"It means a great deal when you give of yourself.

"The wrappings and ribbons are only a part

"Of the joyous act of sharing your heart."

|T|

And I told him how so many children enjoy

Sharing with friends and loved ones their toys.

Jack left that day, feeling quite glad

Eyes wide with ideas he no doubt had.

|T|

I thought not much of it, but later I found

A great thing when Christmas again came around.

I received a letter with a skull-shaped stamp

And I knew in a moment, it must be from Jack.

|T|

I paused not a moment and opened it quick,

And the letter surprised even this old Saint Nick.

"You and your elves are cordially invited

"To Halloween Town, but you need not be frightened.

|T|

"We wish you to visit and share our home

"Though we've never done this kind of thing before.

"We really do like your holiday's cheer

"Even if all we've ever known is fear.

|T|

"We don't want to take it. You're far too good at it,

"But we'd like to start up our own Christmas practice.

"If you could see if what we've done is right,

"We'd be ever grateful. So please stop on by."

|T|

I wasn't quite sure what to make of this note.

Do I visit, or avoid that fear-stricken road?

In the end, I thought it'd be for the best

To take a few elves and see what transgressed.

|T|

My reindeer alighted in Halloween Town

And I stared in wonder as I looked around.

Decorations I'd seen only briefly last time

Were strewn up again, with line after line

|T|

Of lights all around, sparkling orange and green

It truly was a sight to be seen.

And in the town square, right next to the fountain

Was a tall evergreen with gifts all about it.

|T|

A noise from behind caused me to turn round

And I was confronted by nearly the whole town.

"So what do you think?" asked Skeleton Jack.

"What part of this day do we seem to lack?

|T|

"We've gotten the presents, and boy was it great

"To make things for friends and then sit and wait

"To see the looks on dear friends' faces

"When they opened their presents and loved and embraced them."

|T|

I was a bit stunned, for I didn't expect

Such a reaction to come from Jack.

At last, I said, "You've done nothing wrong

"Though the colors are strange and tree looks quite odd.

|T|

"The spirit of Christmas is the spirit of giving.

"And now it looks like that's just how you are living."

So Halloween Town had its own Christmas Day

Giving and sharing in their own macabre way.

|T|

So, later that night, as I packed up my sleigh

I asked that they'd visit on Halloween Day.

The presents and toys are all rather fun,

But it can grow dull if it's all that you've done.

|T|

With the thanks of the town and Skeleton Jack,

I boarded my sleigh and headed back,

Calling as I left the land of screams,

"Merry Christmas to all, and happy Halloween!"


End file.
